Episode 7589 (17th August 2016)
Plot Aaron is still annoyed with Robert for risking prison to help Andy escape but Robert asks what he would do if it was him and Liv in the same position. Robert is shocked to when Bernice arrives, and explains she couldn't go with Andy, as Gabby needs her. Aaron assures Bernice she has made the right decision, but Robert warns her she'll need to keep quite about what she knows. Jermaine hopes Angie will want to settle their divorce out of court, after receiving a message asking for them to meet up. Charity tells Cain there is a hotel they haven't hit before and a technology firm is holding an event there, so there is bound to be lots of posh motors for them to steal, although Cain rejects Charity's offer. Aaron admits to Robert that he'd do whatever it takes to clear Liv's name if need be, and asks what the plan is. Robert explains they'll target Lachlan, as he's the White's weakest link. Belle panics about the scan and tries to relay her fears to Charity, who manages to blag a table at an already booked up restaurant for her and Cain. Charity tells Belle that it won't matter that the baby will be a little smaller than expected on the scan, and shows Belle Noah's twelve week scan and tries to reassure her. Lawrence and Bernice have an awkward run-in in the shop, and Lawrence offer Bernice the salon back. Ellie tells Belle she should've faked a miscarriage when she had the chance, and asks what's stopping her again. Robert tries to find a way in with Lachlan, and gets an idea when Liv mentions Lachlan has been having trouble with his dad. Tracy visits Frank. Ellie taunts Belle, encouraging her to throw herself down the stairs to fake a miscarriage. As Belle is about to, Jermaine appears and tells her he has something to show her. Chas tells Cain they both know he'd rather be at home with Moira. Jermaine shows Belle the cot and mobile he has bought. Lawrence signs the salon back over to Bernice, and Bernice insists she'll pay full rent, and Lawrence will be nothing more than a landlord. Bernice makes digs towards Chrissie, who acting as a witness. Tracy sits at unconscious Frank's bedside and talks to him. She goes through Franks photos of him with a blonde haired little girl. Chas tells Moira that without her, Cain makes bad decisions, and asks Moira to have a word with Cain to stop him pressing self-destruct. Chrissie is annoyed about Lawrence burying the hatchet with Bernice, but Lawrence questions what has happened to her. Ellie continues to taunt Belle, who snaps and pulls down the baby mobile. Belle begs Ellie to go away. Lachlan is delighted to receive an email from his dad. Tracy returns from visiting her dad and tells David she found pictures of them together when she was little. She asks David if Frank can stay with them until he's got back on his feet, and David agrees. Lachlan reads over the email from his dad. Meanwhile, in the café Robert looks over the email he has just sent to Lachlan. Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Jermaine Bailey - Micah Balfour *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson Guest cast *Ellie - Ashlie Robinson Locations *The Woolpack - Stairway, backroom and public bar *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms,yard and flat *David's Shop - Interior *Holey Scrap - Port-a-kabin and scrapyard *Hotten General Hospital - Frank Clayton's room *Home Farm - Office and kitchen Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes